glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Phase Defender
=Details= Introduced as a way to expand design possibilities to existing Glyos accessories, Contained Builds use existing parts and present them in a brand new way. Phase Defender uses 2 Phase Arm/Gobon Blaster sets, 2 Axis Joint Sets, and 2 Hub Sets. =Character History= Phase Defender with Cane]]"This contained build was designed to take advantage of the new paint application to the top part of the old Phase Arm. For years I would make customs using the Phase Arm top piece as a head, developing a small team of "Phase Hunters" that I imagined as a kind of offshoot Gendrone creation that would shadow the Travelers. I usually had some form of a Phase Hunter floating around my little games since we first could use the production parts. The Phase Defender is pretty simple, and versions of it have been laying around here for a while, but having the actual newly painted parts helped tighten the final combination that you see above. I really wanted to nail a convincing configuration that could be assembled from only our "accessory" sets, right out of the factory.The longer proportions were incorporated because I was also thinking about using this as a Delphi base body at one point (it can be converted to an even taller design with a few tweaks). The full build is made from 2 complete Phase Arms, 2 complete Gobon Blasters, 2 complete Hub Sets and 2 complete Axis Joint Sets. Originally I had the back collar armor across the chest, which gave it a pretty interesting look but hindered the movement too much. I also had turned a scarf upside down and put it over the Phase Arm top head turned sideways, which looked kind of spaceknight-ish. I ended up going with the most basic mechanical choices which I think make this little guy more fun to actually play around with. It has a solid feel in hand and holds together well in the pocket. Expect to see this configuration show up again in the not too distant future."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/11/phase-defender.html =Story= The Council Guard "Developed by Traveler Ullexono to act as personal bodyguards for the clandestine Council of Travelers, the Phase Defenders have been outfitted with an experimental Advanced Integration Intelligence, giving them the ability to reconfigure at much greater speeds with heightened precision. They are capable of independent thought and have been described as superior to the Buildman Gendrone for combat purposes."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/11/phase-defender.html The Council of Travelers Standing before them was a shadow taking up the entire hole. Armodoc in size, but only a single eye peered intensely at the grounded Travelers. "Wha..." coughed Neo Legion Pheyden, "IMPOSSIBLE!" The smoke cleared. Upon the thick arm laid the symbol whose meaning had changed: Glyaxia Command. 's abomination]] in action]]Naspoth didn't wait for a second move. "COUNCIL GUARD, ATTACK THIS ABOMINATION!" he declared. Warping into the room were two loyal Phase Defenders well armed for anyone brave enough or simply stupid enough to attack the Council on their own grounds. "Concentrate your fire!" bellowed Naspoth. "Hit it with everything you've got! Don't let it..." It was too late. The fire power wasn't enough to slow down the abomination Armodoc known as a Syclodoc from firing its mighty eye blast. VREEEEEEEEE! The loyal Phase Defenders were shredded to pieces. Laying among the ruins of his former Defenders, Naspoth began to laugh. "Uhh... Heh. Heh." he sputtered out. "It's not that easy." Pieces of Naspoth's Sarvos helmet fell away revealing his true identity: Phanost. VOOM! One single shot from Phanost's hand knocked the Syclodoc back into the wall with ease. =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Council Guard Phase Defender - Council Guard. (Plum with Gray detail lines and Aqua painted accents - Contained Build made from 2 complete Phase Arms with special all new Aqua painted accent, 2 complete Gobon Blasters, 2 complete Hub Sets with special Aqua painted accent and 2 complete Axis Joint Sets). $22 each. Phase-Defender-Council-Guard-WEB.png Phase-Defender-Council-Guard-BACK-WEB.png =References= Category:Gendrones Category:Contained Build Category:Council Guard